speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Lily Chronicles
Blood Lily Chronicles' by Julie Kenner Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy — with a PNR lesn Series Description or Overview Lily Carlyle, a known lier, cheat and thief, is killed while trying to save her fourteen year old sister from being brutalized. She is given a second chance to earn her way into Paradise by becoming an assassin for the forces of good after being inserted into a new today and new life. She must now learn to live in a new body and train to fight the millennia old battle between good and evil. Then Lily bumps into the secrets of Alice's life when a handsome man is revealed to be a demon—who she she may just have to kill despite being attracted to him. Her mission is to assure that the Ninth Gate to Hell is locked before something called Convergence. At Convergence, which is imminent, the legions of Hell will be able to pass through to Earth. Part of what she will have to do is kill demons. ~ Goodreads | Tainted ✥ “A balance between urban fantasy and paranormal romance. A casual, catchy first-person point of view peppered with slightly more four-letter-words than the genre usually bears, mingled with a kick-ass heroine and a dangerous, smoking-hot hero makes for an excellent read.” The Discriminating Fangirl ~ Blood Lily Chronicles - Julie Kenner Lead's Species * Demon Fighter, assassin for the forces of good Primary Supe * Demons What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Lily Carlyle. Books in Series Blood Lily Chronicles: # Tainted (2009) # Torn (2009) # Turned (2009) World Building Setting Boston, Massachusetts Places: * Bloody Tongue: bar, owned by Egan, Alice and Rachel's uncle Supernatural Elements ✥ Demons, half-angel, half-demon, angels, Prophecy, Apocalypse, Chosen One, Ninth Gate of Hell, , Glossary: * Tri-Jal: half-demon / half-angel * Convergence: the legions of Hell will be able to pass through to Earth. * Ninth Gate to Hell: must be locked before Convergence to stop the legions of Hell. 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ Lily has been called upon to join in the battle between good and evil. The war that has been raging for millenniums is about to come to a head and Lily is the only one that can stop the demons from opening the final gate of hell, where they will bring pain and suffering on Earth. GR Reader | Katie(babs) ✥ Drives a Triumph, immortal demon hunter also known as Prophecy Girl. Protagonist ✥ Lily Carlyle has had a very hard life. Her mother died when she was on 14 years old, leaving her with a little sister to take care of and a drunken stepfather who quickly became to loss in his grief to be of any real help. Lily made a promise to her little sister Rose that she would always keep her safe and if this meant lying, cheating and stealing to the bills, then so be it. When Rose is raped and her attacker was released on a legal technicality, he begins stalking her. Lily remembers her promise to protect her sister, and if that means committing murder to ensure that Rose was safe, then she is more than willing to do it. What Lily does not count on, is that her act of vengeance leading to her death. Lily dies knowing that with all of her past actions, that there is only one final destination for her - hell. Lily is however offered a chance of redemption, when she is placed into the body of Alice Purdue and told that she is girl who is prophesied to ensure that the demons amassing at the ninth gate are never able to escape. She says yes to this challenge, because the alternative is an eternity of damnation, and so with the help of Clarence and her fighting coach, an incubus named Zane, Lilly/Alice sets out to save the world and in the process keep her promise to her little sister. With Armageddon looming, Lily also find herself deeply attracted to a demon named Deacon. It appears that Demon and Alice had some sort of arrangement and he quickly surmises that though Lily now looks like Alice something is very wrong. There is an extremely strong attraction between the two of them which Lily has great difficulty reconciling. How is it possible that the chosen one - a demon killer, can be attracted to a demon. ~ Goodreads Reader | Fangs for the Fantasy Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Tainted (2009): Lily Carlyle has lied, cheated, and stolen her way through life. But in death, she'll really get to be bad. When her little sister is brutalized, a vengeful Lily determines to exact her own justice. She succeeds at the cost of her own life, but as she lies dying, she is given a second chance. Lily can earn her way into Paradise by becoming an assassin for the forces of good. It's the job Lily believes she can really get into—but she doesn't realize that she may not be able to get out. ~ FF ✤ BOOK TWO—Torn (2009): Lily is in trouble of the deepest kind. Having been tricked by the forces of evil, she killed what she thought were "demons" at will. Now, she knows better, and with a little help from half-angel, half-demon Deacon Camphire, she must try to take down the bad guys from within as a double agent. ~ Goodreads | Torn #2 ✤ BOOK THREE—Turned (2009): Three consecutive months—three explosive novels of The Blood Lily Chronicles. When Lily Carlyle died in an act of vengeance, she came back as an assassin for the light. But when she discovered her masters' true darkness, she decided to choose the right side for once... — Her own. — With her cover as a double agent inside the forces of evil blown, Lily has no choice but to go underground. She takes along a cadre of warriors: humans, angels, demons, and other trusted creatures. Their only hope is to stop the forces who are attempting to use the Ninth gate as a wedge that will unleash the fury of Hell. ~ Goodreads | Turned #3 Category:Series